Brothers
by EmoPyromaniacFrost
Summary: Harry and Danny are brothers?Will the boy who lived and the boy who is half dead make it out of this one? Will i ever be good at making pie? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover, so please be nice thanks. Also this is after 'The Order of the Phoenix' and right after ultimate enemy.  
>DANNYS POV<br>Sam, Tucker and I were heading towards my house. When I saw this dude who looked really familiar, like I have seen him somewhere. Looks like Sam and Tucker noticed of how quite I was being because they stared at me with worried faces.  
>"Guys I'm okay it's just that guy looks so familiar," I said.<br>"Dude you never seen the guy," said Tucker  
>"Maybe he's one of thous people that see fight ghosts" said Sam. I just nodded, but I couldn't shake that nagging feeling. When we got to my house Tucker went to the boxes of DvDs so we could have our movie marathon.<br>"Hey Danny what's this?" said Tucker holding up a piece of old paper.  
>"I don't know let me see,"I said as I hold out my hand for Tuck to give it to me. Which he did and I started to read.<br>"What is it Danny? "Both said.  
>"I'm adopted," was all I could say.<br>"WHAT!" my best friends yelled. "Are you sure?" asked Tucker.  
>"No I just said that 'cause I wanted to. Of course I am!" I yelled waving the paper in the air.<br>"Wow. Your real last name is Potter. That's weird last name isn't it Danny?" asked Sam.  
>"I don't think so. Fenton is a lot weirder." After that little shock mom and dad come in with the man I saw caring a letter with him.<br>"Danny can you tell your friends to go home? We have to talk," my mom said. I nodded and did as I was told. After that I went into the kitchen where everyone was seated, even Jazz! Wow, this must be big, I thought to myself.  
>"Sweetie this is Remus your godfather and he's here to take you with him to go to England," my mom said every word very slow and like everything that came out her mouth hurt her deeply. That's when her words hit me full force. I was leaving... I couldn't who would protect the town?<br>"Why?" I croaked out not yet over the shock of leaving.  
>" Danny your adopted your real parents were Lily and James Potter and you have an older brother Harry Potter,"<br>"Yes and you're a wizard,'' said Remus out of the blue.  
>"What! I believe I'm adopted, because the papers state it, but being a wizard. I don't think so," I said. With great timing, a little voice in the back of my head tells my ghost exist so why not wizards?<br>"Sorry, let me rephrase that. I do believe that you might be one, but me? That's impossible right?"  
>"Danny your real mother and father were a witch and a wizard, so it is very possible," he said. Then moment something clicked.<br>"That's why I got this scar..." I said pulling back my bangs.  
>"Yes." Remus replied without a moments hesitation.<br>After that he told me about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry's adventures (which I would rather have taken than any of mine) and about Voldemort. I still had didn't really want to go I needed to protect this town! But after much convincing from my parents ... I mean ex-parents I decided to go. Anyway what else could go weird in just one lifetime?  
>HARRY'S POV<br>I keep having strange dreams about a fourteen year old boy who looks little like a mixture of mom and dad, but who's eyes are an icy blue. I also have had strange flashbacks with that same kid only he's younger. He looks to be around three years younger then me.  
>"Harry may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.<br>"Yes sir... sir I keep having strand visions about this boy that looks like my dad but with blue eyes and he's 14. Sir what does it mean?" I ask.  
>"Seems like you're starting to remember. Harry tell me do you remember what people use to talk about after you came to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.<br>"Yes they asked if I remember how Voldemort looks like and if I remember my… my … brother,"  
>"Yes and so you remember what the prophecy said?"<br>"I do it said...  
>BROTHERS HAVE THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD BOTH HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD DOUSE NOT<br>IF BOTH BROTHERS DO NOT WORK TOGETHER ALL IS LOST,  
>"You're telling me I have a younger brother but why didn't he come with me to the Dursley's ?" I asked.<br>"The day Voldemort came... right after he tried to kill you both, Hagrid came and told us your brother wasn't there, but we later found him," added Dumbledore's lighten up the mood.  
>"Then where is he? What's his name?" I asked happy to have some family out there.<br>"His name is Danial but calls himself Danny and he's in America,"  
>"I have a brother named Danny," I said.<br>This is my first chapter and hope you like it please review or I'll murder you in your sleep. I'm playing, of course, but really do review, so I know if I should finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Weird is the only word I can say because we were going on a plane. Yes, many of you would be it's a plane there is nothing weird about that but, from what Remus said we're wizards so shouldn't there be a cooler way to travel? He did mention that it was dangers to travel with floo powder and that using this thing named a port-a-key was too dangers because the Ministry of Magic in America doesn't know he is here and is not planning to take that risk.

"Hey Remus why is it just now I found out about being a wizard and my….. Brother and stuff?" I ask because wouldn't it bother you that you found this just know? Just saying…

"Danny you're right you should have found out at the age of 11 but my theory is that the person who took you away put a spell so your magic well stay at bay no one would be able to find you," said Remus.

"But how did you find me now?" I ask.

"It happened in May 29th your brother found both yours and his prophecy and something happened that we were able to track you down,"

That is so strange that was the day I fought evil Dan **(I don't really know what real day is so please go along with it).**

"Remus how can I break the spell without knowing?" I wondered out loud because I was already thinking the worst possible situations.  
>"Something really powerful must have broken it but I don't know something that powerful to even exist," he said but by the look on his face he was too deep in thought to answer any more questions.<p>

But I do know something that powerful it was me well my future self but still me. That's when my ghost sense went off and I saw Skulker. Why do ghost always fallow me around?

"Remus I have to go to the bathroom" I blurted out and before he could answer I ran off into the bathroom and turned from Danny Fenton- I forgot I'm a Potter now-to Danny Phantom and fazed through the wall and out the plane.

"Well, well, well the ghost child its time I have your head on my trophy case and your pelt on me wall,"  
>"Dude that's just gross!" freaked out he still wants to do that.<p>

I'm very sorry but I suck at fight scenes so I'll save them for the future.

Luckily I finished Skulker real quick but bad news is that we landed in England and I really didn't want to face anyone new right now.

TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-

We were in front of this house and let's not forget that my Godfather was eyeing me. Great I bet my life, well half-life, that he saw the ghost fight. He knocked on the door and this woman with red hair and freckles answered.

"Hello Remus and this must be Danny, Harry's younger brother how old are you sweetie, I'm Ms. Weasly,'' she says.

"I'm fourteen,'' I answer. After that we get in the house and lead the way to the kitchen. I hear people laughing and having fun which makes me really miss Amity Park, all my friends and my adopted family. Remus pushes me to go so I do and when I do everyone stops and stares.

"Hi I'm Hermione," the girl with the bushy hair says, "This is Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, and Harry and who are you?

"I'm Danny Fenton," I stated pretty bluntly.  
>"No not anymore his name is Danny Potter your brother Harry," and for the first time I realize that Harry has been staring at me since I stepped in the kitchen and everyone gasped.<p>

That's all sorry for the short chapter but today is Sunday and I have to do my homework, review!


	3. Chapter 3

MMMM well I don't really have anything so say but thanks for all reviews. Also do you think I'll be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter and Danny Phantom? I'm just saying… other than that, enjoy :D.

HARRY'S POV

I can't believe this is my brother. Is this a dream? I feel happy, of course, that he's here but I can't help feeling jealous. I went through my whole life thinking that I didn't have a family, and he most likely didn't give much thought about it. He didn't because he had a family, one that loved him, but I was stuck with our auntie, uncle and, our pig of a cousin.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny with a worried face on.

"It's nothing it's just hard to believe that I have a brother and that he's here," I answer telling the truth half way.

" The whole wizarding world thought that he died and here he is," she said, "You know Harry, you and Danny do look a lot alike,"

"We do," I say quickly thinking about Danny's appearance. Overall he did look a lot like me with messy black hair that couldn't stay down and and the lightning scar I saw on him but his bangs covered it up. i wouldn't be surprised if no one noticed it. But a real difference would be our eyes. How did he end up with blue eyes?

-time skip-

Everyone seemed to be having a good time at dinner. People asked Danny questions about living in the states and he answered and told us a story and a description of his old home. It went on like this for the whole time we were eating and I learned a lot about him. 1) He's adopted parents were ghost hunters as weird as that sounds, it's true. 2) Danny's town is full of ghost that really do damage. Not the ones in Hogwarts that can't even touch anything, but Peeves but he doesn't destroy buildings unlike this ghost! Also 3) Danny had a accident in he's parents lab but he won't tell us if it did anything to him, he only said that it really hurt. When talking about this Remus kept staring at him, like he was keeping something from us.

The whole summer break we stayed at the burrow and we helped Danny so he could catch up on the years he missed. Hermione and I were really impressed that he learned quickly but Danny always smirked and said something like "Being in a town full of ghost you have to learn quick or you'll get blasted by one," or something like that. I also noticed that it was really fun having a little brother but at times we would argue Danny would whisper something before he slammed the door in my face. Today Dumbledore is going to talk to Danny. I wonder when they're coming back...

DANNY'S POV

The whole summers was great and right know I am sitting in front of this Dumbledore guy who, told me everything about Voldomort and then explained that I was supposed to help Harry defeat him before he kills all muggles and muggle born wizards. How was I supposed to do that! Yes, I've been learning magic but I'm not that good! Man, this guy's crazy, unless I could use my ghost powers, I'm pretty much useless and I'd like to keep them a secret, thank you very much. But instead of trying to explain more about I'm supposed to help he just gives me this hat. Dumbledore tells me that this would tell me what house I'm supposed to be and by what Harry told I don't, I repeat I don't want to be in Slytherin.

THE SECOND POTTER. I KNEW YOU WERE OUT THERE.

THIS SECRET YOU HIDE IT'S QUITE BIG, YOU SHOULD TELL YOU'RE BROTHER.

BUT IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS TO TELL YOU WHAT IM ONLY HERE TO SORT YOU. YOU ARE A LOT LIKE HIM YOU KNOW. SMART TO BE IN RAVENCLAW IF YOU WANTED BUT YOU ONLY LEARN WHEN THE SITUATION IS NEW.

"Hey!" I yell out loud and soon turn red when Dumbledore stares at me confused.

LOYAL TO BE IN HUFFLEPUFF. BRAVE TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR. YOU

COULD BE IN SLYTHERIN BUT LIKE YOU'RE BROTHER YOU WON'T GO SO I MUST GO WITH.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

When I told everyone I was in the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts everyone got so excited. In that moment I couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling them my secret. But it was for their own good, and mine... They would think badly about me if they found out because I need them. I need them most right know because a few days ago I found out that my friend and adopted family were killed.

Thanks for reading hope you like it please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Like always I don't own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter.

DANNY'S  
>Today was my first day at Hogwarts and I can't wait. Harry has told me a lot about it and it sounds so cool! When we enter the dining room we head towards the Gryffindor table with everyone is staring at me with wide eyes. That's when I started hearing some of them saying stuff like "that's Harry's brother" or "can't you believe it?" but soon the whispers stop when a boy, who I think is Harry's age, comes up to me.<br>"Here's the other stupid Potter," he snickered, and I couldn't even control my anger here and guess what? I think my eyes flashed green. As if proving myself right, this kid stumbled back and tripped on someone. The whole Gryffindor table started to laugh.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Draco, he's a Slytherin and hates every one of our guts," said Ron "Mainly Harry's and now yours,"

"Why do people always hate me? I didn't even do anything to him, I don't even know him" I kind of yelled, but before anyone could answer, Dumbledore stared to say something.

"Welcome to one and all, as always the forest is off limits for everyone," informed Dumbledore and as he said this, he was staring at my brother, Ron and Hermione. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Also as many of you noticed, Harry's brother, Danny is here. He's here and not died as many of you thought he was because he was kidnapped right after the Dark Lord tried to kill them, but was saved by muggles. Before that, the person who kidnapped put a spell on him so he wouldn't be tracked and he's magic would not be shown. So please be welcoming to him, and all the other new students, now let's go off to bed,"

Right after that we walked to our dorm and a blue wasp came out of my mouth. I looked around for one of my ghost enemies but instead I saw a ghost that was see through. Before I could say anything, the ghost stared at me with wide eyes and left. He either is really surprised that I'm alive and Harry's brother or he knows I'm the halfa. At that moment I felt someone watching me but I looked behind and saw no one there. Wonder who that was?

Well hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short I have to go to therapy and do my homework and do stuff but please review. I'll give you a cookie if you do (me holding out a chocolate cookie) you know you want it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't update faster I had a ton of homework, like I'm in a sport we had ton of games and to top it all off I was grounded for the past three days and had to sneak around just to get near the internet. So sorry about that. Also a warning if you read the half blood prince book forget it this is my version but with Danny. I own nothing.

DANNY's POV

My past days at Hogwarts were so awesome! Only that professor Trelawney always stared at me and said I would die a horrible cause or something like that. It took everything not to tell my secret and be like "too late I'm already died "well half died but still the same thing. But the other thing was that everywhere I went I felt like I was being watched and it really freaked me out.

Today was Halloween and Harry tolled me that after the great fest we would tell scary stories and I couldn't wait. Who could tell a scarier story then a real ghost? That's when I bumped into something but, the strange part was when I looked up I saw nothing. Either I'm going crazy or I'm going crazy. I have my money put on both.

"Hey stupid Potter not joining the fest 'cause you're too scared?" mocked Malfoy. I swear one of these days I will end up beating him up.

" I'm not scared but at lest I'm not as pathetic to pick on someone younger then me," after I say that I think me eyes flashed green because Draco was just staring. But I did hear him whisper freak under his breath. I couldn't yell or say anything back because as soon as he said that he walked away.I shrugged it off and went to the fest.

? POV

I watch the boy everyday and indeed he is powerful. The boy is a half breed and a wizard this boy would be of great use to me. If I get this boy for my own I shall rule all and no one would stand in my way. The prophecy won't stand for both potters have to fight. Yes this boy's power shall be mine. My little perfect weapon, my evil little Danny Potter. With a puff the stranger was gone...

HARRY'S POV

Danny, Ron, Ginny,'Mione and I were gathered in the main room in our dorm telling scary stories and eating left over candy.

"Danny why don't you tell a story you were from a town that had a ton of ghost you must now some scary stories?" I asked me little brother.

"Sure well this story is true, every word of it and traces back when a place called the Ghost Zone was first born or created. Doesn't matter the way you look at it starts like this…, before nearly everyone but some ghost, there was a ghost called Pariah Dark. He was the most powerful and dangerous creature in the Ghost Zone, or pretty much the whole world, and use to be the king of ghost by the name of Fright Knight, ghost of Halloween, was his servant. Pariah had the two treasures, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, which give the bearer tremendous, if not unlimited, ability and power. But Pariah Dark grew too dangers so a group of ancient ghosts banded together to defeat the Ghost King. They took Pariah's Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Also the Fright Knight was sealed away, within a pumpkin. These ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. There he was supposed to stay but a few months ago he was freed."

"How was he freed Danny?" asked Ginny. That's when Danny looked really pale and said something before he left. Everyone stared, and I was wondering, what was my little brother hiding?

Danny's POV

How can I be so stupid? I bet if I told them they would all look away and never want to see me again! Why didn't I just stay quite? That's when I look at the sky and see three stars shinning brightly. I miss them all of them my best friends and my adopted family I should have stayed to help out.I'm so stupid I shouldn't have let my parents talk me into going! I knew something bad could have happened but I just ignored it! How could I be so stupid, so blind?

"Danny don't cry we miss you too," said a soft voice that sounded like Jazz's taking me out of my thoughts.

"Danny don't cry over us men, don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault," said a voice like Tucker's.

" Danny could you do us a favor?" asked a voice like Sam's. I only nod my heading trying to show them I will.

"Tell them about yourself, about us and our adventures and live your life" she said and I nod before they disappear into the darkness. At that moment I let a few tears fall down my check and I decide to tell them everything because like my friends and sister they are my new family.

That's this chapter hope you like it and please review before I go crazy. So yay I give you a toaster if you do.


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPPY HALLOWEEN! Boo! Well this chapter is a Halloween chapter and I'm sorry if Harry is a little out of character but for the moment we all have been waiting for.

HARRY's POV

Danny came back a few minutes ago and hasn't even said a word. What's going on with him? Also have you ever really looked at him like really? For the first time I noticed that ever time a ghost pass by a blue mist comes out of his mouth like it's colded. Have you heard that rumor about him? It's saying that his eyes flashed green when Draco was teasing him. Something is really going on.

"Danny can you tell us what happened after the Ghost King came back?" asked Ginny.

DANNY'S POV

"Sure. Well like I was saying the Ghost King was released a few months ago by someone that no one knows about," I lied, of course I know him but I'll tell them later. "The king was after his ring that the person took. The entire ghost population came to this world to hide. The protector of our town Danny Phantom tried to convince them to help defend our town but they said noooo afraid to even get out of their hiding places. My parent or adopted, it really doesn't matter, invented an ecto –skeleton which well make you more powerful 100 times fold. Danny took it and kind of defeated the Ghost king."

Everyone was staring at me like this is too much to believe. I was letting it sink in before I tell them who Danny Phantom really is. But what well they think? Well they believe me or well just turn me away like another crazy person? It's time to find out. But before I could say anything…

"Hello whelp it's been too long has it not? Its time I have your pelt on my wall," Skuller said.

"When well you learn that no matter what that well never happen!" I yell back and before he could respond, I kicked his head taking out the blob he really is, out. That's when everyone in our room was staring at me. I was going to explain when…

"Danny Phantom I am here to avenge my formal rulers down fall!" yelled the Fright Knight. Then he hit me with one of his purple ecto-blasts. I turned into Phantom and started to fight him. I used my ecto–blast to hit him in the chest but nothing was working. That's when he swigged his sword; I was lucky to notice and dogged it. I was going to hit him but, I couldn't find him. How can I lose the purple ghost?

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled feeling a ton of pain coming from my neck. Everything went black…

HARRY'S POV

NO this thing is not taking my only family away. He's not taking my little brother away without a fight. I shot the first spell and then Ron shot the second Hermione the third and soon all of us were shoting and casting spells to get Danny back.

"Ha you dare try to defeat me, you pathetic humans," he mocked. I cast a spell out of pure anger for making fun of us and trying to take Danny away. But the only thing he did was use Danny's body to block it. We all heard him scream bloody murder. I couldn't help but cry a little as my little brother screamed. I looked around to see everyone in the verge of tears. The thing only laughed and left with him.

"Happy Halloween" it said. After it said that I knew who it was. It was the Fright Knight from Danny's story, the sprit of Halloween.

"What is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall looking like she had also been crying.

"It took him. The Fright Knight just took my little brother, Danny!" I said between the sobs.

Our Professor just gasped and left. Was this a curse of mine to loss ever important person in my life? Is this the last time I'll ever see Danny? No I'm going to rescue him.

"Don't worry Harry we'll rescue Danny," said Ginny. I only nod afraid of the sound that would come out if I say anything.

Thanks for reading please review and I would love you forever. So please review and Happy Halloween to all and all a good fright. BOOOO!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I had writers block and couldn't come up with anything so if you think this chapter is kind of lame please give me some suggestions.

HARRY'S POV

I couldn't sleep. I just had a ton of questions roaming in my head. What do they want with Danny or something along the lines of what is going on who was that thing? It could not be a ghost, ghosts are see through. So that was impossible but, could it? But the one that I kept coming back to was what was Danny and why didn't he tell me? We're brothers we should be able to tell each other anything. What was he thinking? That I would disown him or something? So I just woke Ron up and left to find Danny. I would have done the same to Hermione but I'm a boy I can't go into the girls, dorm.

Ron and I were walking outside when a thought occurred to me, we didn't know were we should start looking and have no idea on who took him.

"Harry where are we going," asked Ron really tired and sleepy.

"I don't know but I thought we could go to see Hagrid," I said uncertain. Ron only nodded too tired to say anything. I couldn't blame him the only reason I couldn't sleep was because I was worrying about my little brother. That's when in a matter of time we were standing on Hagrid's front door. But before I could knock he opened the door.

"'Arry and Ron what are you doing you should be off ta bed,'' said Hagrid.

"Sorry but Ron and I were wondering if you could help us," I said. He let us in and we explained everything that happened and asked for his help but he only said that we should go talk to Dumbledore. But I wanted to bring Danny back now not later.

"Harry we would just wait we won't be able to bring him back if we don't know were he is," Ron pointed out. Half of me agreed with Ron but the other half thought the sleepiness was talking, but I agreed to tell Dumbledore in the morning and we went back to our dorm.

DANNY'S POV

I don't know were I am or if anyone was looking for me. But who cares right? I bet that everyone was mad at me for not telling them and everyone is happy. All I know is that I'm in a cell. I hear water dripping down on the walls some of it is blood. Sometimes I feel that I wasn't in this cell for a day but a year. It feels like the universe is trying to punish me for being a danger or in other words a freak. I tried to get out and phase through the wall but it didn't work and to make matters worse I forgot my wand. Great, just great. But I had only one question, who the Fright Knight working for?

A person came in today (around the time Harry went back to sleep) and stared to ask me to join him or her but I said no. He, or she I didn't know what gender this person was, growled and hit me with a spell I didn't listen to but it felt horrible. It was like a thousand knifes cutting every part of my body. Then he or she leaned down and told me that no one ever loved me that no one really cared, it was all an act. I can't belief this but I believed this person I actually thought it was true, must be something with being in a cage all day, right? But were was Harry, was my big brother going to help me or was I really alone?

Thanks for reading this chapter. Once again I'm so sorry that I didn't update I was feeling depressed and had writers block, it wasn't a good mix. Review it would make me updates faster and makes me feel better. Also be easy with the flames because they hurt. Ha get it? Also who do you think kidnapped Danny?


	8. Chapter 8

So ya….. I don't own anything but the idea is all mine got that?

Harry's POV

I woke up this morning, not really caring about classes or breakfast, and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops," I say to the secret stairs that would lead me to his office. When I got there Dumbledore stared at me with a face both sad and … guilty? Why would he feel guilty? That's when he cleared his throat.

"Harry I assume that you didn't just drop by to say hi. Am I correct?" said Dumbledore in a hushed tone.

"No Professor, I actually came to tell you something about … about my brother," I said the last part in almost a whisper. "Danny was well, kidnapped by this strange thing and I need help finding him or a list some help finding where he is."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," he said. The hope that I have every time that I come to Dumbledore for help just disappeared by just one sentence. It took just one sentence to make me feel that I'm on my own. Professor Dumbledore must have noticed the look on my face because soon he was talking to me again.

"Harry I'm sorry but this you must do on your own," he told me. I wanted to say more but I couldn't trust my mouth or voice. I couldn't trust that my voice won't crack or that I wouldn't start yelling at him. I felt so mad at him. I thought he cared! I guess I was wrong because if he did care he would help me get the only family that really cared about me back! Then I felt guilty because I was acting like I was eleven and even back then I didn't act like this. Dumbledore must have his reasons on why he didn't want to help me. But I can't help this feeling that he's hiding something from me. I should head down to class before I get in trouble.

When I was walking to my first class I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Potter I heard that freak of a brother of yours was kidnapped. That is so pathetic I bet he needs someone to go rescue him," said Draco laughing at me.

"Shut up! You act like it's a joke but I bet you know who took him! You are one of them Draco!" I yelled with venom dripping from every word I said. "Ron was right you are a Death Eater!" when I said that Draco was super pale like I just said his deepest darkest secret to the whole world. By the look of his face I just did.

"Harry come on we need to get to class," said Hermione. Since when did she get here? I bet she sneaked up on me when I was yelling at Draco.

The rest of the day went smoothly but the thing that bothered me was the stares I got from people. Why did they keep staring at me? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some hushed whispers.

"Did you hear Danny got kidnapped on Halloween?" said a boy.

"Yes I heard that the Dark Lord did it," said boy 2

"I agree the Dark Lord must have known that Danny was a freak. Did you hear what people are saying he turned himself into this strange creature," said a girl in the group.

"I know, I bet that he is going to use Danny to lure in Harry so he could destroy them both," said girl 2.

"I don't think so I bet Danny is the bad guy here. I bet that he set this whole thing up. Who could trust a freak like the second Potter?" said boy 1. I couldn't believe what I just heard! They always do this don't they? I remember in my second year they did the same thing to me and now they also did it to my brother. I swear if I opened my mouth just an inch I would be yelling my head of!

I couldn't stand it so I left. That's when I noticed that Nearly Headless Nick come and followed me.

"Harry Potter, I got some very important information," he said

"I'm sorry but I have a ton of homework and I don't have time," I said trying not to sound rude.

"But Harry I know where your brother is," Nick said before I could leave.

Dun Dun Dunnnn… well that's the end of this chapter please review the more I get the faster I write. Also please answer this question: Who do you think kidnapped Danny? : D


	9. Chapter 9

Soooo hi can you belive I updated so fast? Okey so like normal I don't own anything but if I did it might be the end of the world! Im just joking but I don't own anything at all.

Harry's POV

"What? You know where my brother is?" I ask shocked that someone or some ghost knows where Danny is.

"Yes Harry I do," answers Nick, "but first I have to explain things your brother should have.

"Well it all stared with one fight. One tiny fight to get your brother to do the right thing and fight for the good of his town named Amity Park,"

"What? I'm confused but I thought Danny didn't know he was a wizard untail a few months ago. How could he save a whole town?" I ask.

"Harry, who said anything about being a wizard? But it's true he couldn't do anything like wizards but he did something greater. He was something greater then any wizard ever was. Danny was half-ghost which means he was half-died," explanied Nick. I was in can my brother be something like that? But before I could ask Nick countiuned.

"He was a hero and still is but the most famous act he every did was save both his town and the Ghost Zone from the Ghost King,''

"I heard about him. Danny told me and my mates his story . But why do you sound like he so special isn't there a ton of other half-ghosts?" I asked.

"No there are only two that have ever lived. Danny also saved us all so all us ghost are in his debt that's why I want so badly to help you," Nick said with a ton of loyalt so I couldn't say no.

Sorry its so short this isn't my computer it's a library one and I only have like 5 min.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for like a month or something. I was grounded because my sister dropped my mom's phone then after I got ungrounded my internet shut down. So like normal I don't own anything but I wish I did.

Normal POV

Soon time passed days turned into weeks and weeks turned into more weeks. Danny was breaking he couldn't tell what was real or if anyone was really looking for him. The person who came, he still could not tell if it was a girl or boy, would come in and do the same thing. He or she would ask him to join them but he would always say no and then he would feel pain. It felt like he's skin was being pierced by a billion knifes and that he was being run over by a monster truck. Sometimes he wondered if they were right, was he truly alone? But unknown to him this was going to be his last day in this stupid hell hole.

In Hogwarts …

"Professor we have to get Danny back. At night I can't sleep not only do I feel what this person is doing to him I also feel what he's feeling," Harry said to Dumbledore. Unknown to many in the school Harry does know where Danny is but how could he get there when he's an under aged wizard? Many of you would wonder what that had to do with anything. But the place Danny was being held was not in England, in a matter of speaking he wasn't even in the same continent as Harry. Danny was in America. So Harry had asked Dumbledore to please make him a portakey to try to get him back but every time he would shack he's head, meaning no, and would tell him "Let time take its course Harry it'll be okay," and every time Harry would listen. For Harry this was enough time of waiting and today he was determined get his brother back.  
>"My boy, I agree we have to get Danny back. Not only have I asked permission from the ministry of America to allow three wizards go there but I also made a portakey," said Dumbledore. This shocked Harry to no end. Why now? Why not the moment Nearly Headless Nick tolled him where Danny was?<p>

"Thank you Professor," said Harry before he left to tell both Ron and Hermione. He ran all the way up or down the moving stairs all the way to the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

"Harry, what's going on mate?" asked Ron right after Harry barged in the dorm with a huge smile on his face.

"Dumbledore finally gave us permission to go to America and get my brother!" Harry exclaimed happily before he ran off to tell Hermione the news.

Soon the golden trio was outside holding the portakey in their hands waiting for it to take them away to their destination.

With Danny…

"**Daniel, why won't you just join me? Don't be as stupid as your brother, you're far too valuable than him and more powerful. You could be my weapon**," said this person for the thousandth time this day.

"Why would I join you? To become your weapon no thank you. Also my brother isn't stupid!" Danny yelled back before he spit at this person's face. The mixture of saliva, blood and ectoplasm was falling down their face.

"**You stupid half-breed**!" they yelled slapping Danny across his face leaving a huge purple-blue bruise on him. "If you were smart you would join me!" They said before slamming the door behind them shut.

How am I going to get that boy on my side, thought the person before going back to London. I can't be thinking about this all day there is work to be done anyway.

So ta-da this is the end of chapter 10! Hope you like it pleas comment, review and please be nice with the flames and give me some suggestions. Thanks for reading and please tell me who you think the person is.


	11. Chapter 11

So mm what can I say? I'm sorry? You people should be used to be not updating fast. I'm not going to giving you people ay excuses I'll update when I'm not busy. Also there is going to be an OC it's not even mine my little sis dared me to put a stick person.

NORMAL POV

Harry, Ron and Hermione used a port-a-key to transport to America thanks to Dumbledore and to Nearly Headless Nick. Also thanks to this thingy (yes thingy deal with it!) they were sent to Danny's old town Amity Park.

"Wow so this is the place Danny grow up in," stated Ron. (This is where the stick person comes in).

"No duh! You stupid or something you should already know that. Like really dude!" said the sick person who came out of nowhere. "Like are you a cow!" Then it got up and left.

"That was really weird," Ron said. Harry and Hermione just nodded still wondering where the heck that thing came from. So after their little shock they kept walking towards the place Danny was being held.

"Beware for I am the box ghost!" a floating man that had no taste in clothes and had blue skin yelled at the trio. But before anyone could move a green light was shot at the strange ghost.

"Dude, did you like see that? It was like boom! That reminds me of the time the cows were British, I like British cows," the stick figure said. Everyone stared at it with the look that said WTF! With a face of 0.o.

"Was that guy with you?" asked a boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes that was floating their way.

"Danny!" Harry yelled at him feeling overjoyed. It's really strange that he knew that was he's little brother knowing that he only saw him in that form only one time and only for a few seconds. Danny turned to them with a blank stare.

"Who are you?" asked Danny. How did they know his name he was sure he never met people like them… at lest he thinks that. But what happened here?

"Danny how can you not remember your own brother?" asked Hermione. She was shocked to say the least. Her best friend's only family doesn't remember him.

"My, what? I don't have a brother heck I don't even have a family anymore thanks to.. to that monster you're calling my brother!" yelled Danny.

Harry POV

What! I didn't kill anyone. How... what did that thing do to my baby brother! I felt my blood boiling someone must have messed with Danny's head!

"Danny, why would I do that? I'm your brother!" I yelled but nothing would work. He just stared at me with confusion written all over he's face and all I'm thinking is how the hell will I get him back?

So review, suggestions would be gladly used and be nice with the flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer's here I'm soooo happy and hope I'll be able to update faster. Also I really want to thank my beta-reader ClockworksApperentice.

_**Harry's PoV **_

Danny disappeared in a swirl of green energy. I wanted to yell so badly at him but I was stunned; unable to move or call out. Ron and Hermione looked at me with concern splattered all over their faces.

"Harry, we should rest for a bit," Hermonie suggested wisely. I shook my head in obvious denial. I didn't want –no, I wouldn't– rest; I just had to find the only family I had left.

"Come on, Mate, it'll do you some good to rest a bit," Ron intervened, concerned for his best friend. I didn't even respond. Determined, I walked into Danny's neighborhood, Ron and Hermonie following me. Instantly, I knew which house was his. Huge and obvious, a metal contraption rose off of the roof, a flashing neon sign attached to it. A closer look at it I relished that the word said,'_Fenton'_.Where have I heard that name? It sounds so familiar… However, due to Ron, I was unable to dwell on it for very long. Walking up to the huge house, Ron stated the obvious, "Bloody hell, that thing is bloody big!"

"Yes, Ron, it is. It's a sign that muggles use to sell stuff, or, in this case, to share information with others," Hermione explained matter-of-factly.

"Muggles sure are strange," Ron commented.

The house looked quite normal other than the sign and the big metal thingymabob at the top. It was like any other normal muggle home; red bricks with two windows on the second floor. I was about to enter when…

"Harry, you can't just barge into a home that isn't yours," and, as you must have guessed it, Hermione yelled from behind me. But, I, being Harry Potter, I didn't pay her any attention.

I reached for the door knob, already getting a bad feeling from it. As soon as I stepped in, chills ran throughout my entire body. The house was completely covered in dust; its atmosphere depressing and empty. The temperature was even lower than the average home.

"Harry, we should've knocked first," Hermione stated. "It was rude of you to just– Whoa." She saw the inside of the house.

We wondered into a random room, which happened to be the kitchen. It was just like the living room; empty, sad, and dusted over. The colors, which were a lime green and light purple with a light of baby blue, looked very dull and added to the depressing feeling looming over the house. I'm sure this colors were meant to do the opposite.

"Harry, where's Ron?" The witch asked, noticing Ron wasn't making any quips and getting me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, 'Monie…" I said, making my way out of the kitchen and back into the living area. I glanced around. Foot prints were on the floor. I motioned for Hermonie to follow me.

They lead us to a metal door, which just happened to be open. It swayed gently, slightly creaking as it did. I looked back to see Hermonie biting her lip.

Turning my attention back to the door, I walked in, followed by Hermonie, hoping Ron was in that room. Lucky for us he was in fact there.

"Bloody hell, do all muggles have this in their basements?" asked Ron, skin paler then the Hogwarts's ghosts. Looking around, it made sense why he was pale. There was a huge thingy on the wall the shape of a hexagon. Also all over the walls were shelves covered with weapons that had a weird green, glowing liquid and there were lab tables with test tubes and science equipment scattered on top.

"Not all do, Ron. Not all do, at all," I said. I glanced around quickly, once more taking in my surrounding. Looking at it again, I noticed lots of things looked very familiar...

A huge crash snapped me out of my thoughts. I shot around to see Ron standing over a box of things that had been tipped over, a cloud of dust rising over it. Metal continents rolled out of it, all light brown; I wasn't sure if it was rust or dust, though.

"Sorry!" Ron whispered with alarm.

A metal soup container rolled towards me. I picked it up, brushing off the dust that had been clinging to it.

"Guys, look at this," I said, holding the soup container up to show them.

"A soup container? Harry, I think you must have hit your head because I don't think this will help us find your brother," Hermione pointed out. She dusted her hands off, only adding to the stuffy atmosphere.

"No, I mean this looks like that thing Danny always carries around," I pointed out, actually making a few connections.

"Which leads me to another question: does it matter?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Guys, a little help please," I heard Ron say. However, I ignored him, finding the silver device in my hand more important.

"It could help if you just–"I was interrupted by Hermonie, being her usual self.

"But how, Harry? How is it going to help?" she, quite annoyingly, asked.

"Guys…" Ron says under the pile of those… things, though I am unsure how he got under all of them. But like before I didn't dwell on it.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione and I yelled at the same time, more concerned with our own argument.

I was just about to apologize when I heard something. Something very suspicious. We heard footsteps. At first I thought it was Danny and I was ready to run and go check… but soon saw a flash of pink… Danny doesn't wear pink! So, then, what is _she_ doing here?

Thanks for reading suggestions are asked of and be nice with the flames. Also review, review, review!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own DP or HP.

The Golden Trio backed up and hid behind the boxes Ron dropped. Fortunately the pink toad didn't notice when coming down to the basement stairs. While watching Dolores move about the room, they noticed she stopped in front a metal hexagon which had what looked like a weird swirling neon green substance inside.

"I can't believe how easy this was. I knew that filthy half-breed Potter would help me in this stupid game the other Potter made up. They are going to regret ever messing with me! Because of them, I lost what I worked so hard at," Dolores said to herself. Oh, how much she loved this plan; she will make Harry pay for what he did to her. He made her lose her job, which she was lucky enough to regain. However, all her employers looked down on her. If that wasn't enough she could never reach the position she had before that stupid Potter boy showed up.

But this plan, she knew, would not only ruin his life, but ruin the Potter name forever. Dolores had to give herself a pat on the back; the plan was quite simple, really. She had a spy in Hogwarts looking at young Daniel's every move to find out what made him tick. Then the spy told her that he was a half-breed! This was perfect; it was like the universe wanted this to happen.

Looking up something in some forbidden spell books, she found out there red jewel that controlled ghost! This was simply splendid! Dolores than asked a 'close friend' to capture Daniel and take him to her. All she needed to do now was cast a simple spell that made his eyes look like his normal green. That way, the blood red color would be gone and it would be almost impossible to tell that the half-breed was under her command. Soon, she'll use him to destroy Hogwarts and kill that stupid headmaster of theirs. He'll be sent to Azkaban and little Potter will lose the only family he had. Wasn't this just a great plan?

A ghost emerged from the portal, looking exactly like the one that had attacked them all on Halloween… well, attacked Danny, that is, and the stick figure. What was he doing here?

"Holy cow a stupid pink toad!" it yelled right at Dolores.

"I have you know I am a very important person in the Ministry of magic," Dolores half-yelled turning the same shade of pink as her clothes

"We are all Charlies!" the stick person yelled, ignoring what Dolores said. Before she could say anything else, it continued, "SUCK IT LOSER!" She wiped the saliva of her face, yell at the stick, but it turned and stared right at the face of the purple knight ghost. "SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Then it disappeared into thin air.

The knight ghost then turned to Dolores and handed her a… thermos?

"Master, this is a really powerful ghost, rumors say-" he began but, was cut off by the pink toad.

"Shut up, Fright Knight, and hand it over!" she demanded with her hand reaching out for the thermos. The knight gave it to her, of course, and the thing exploded. A tall, blue skinned ghost formed out of the smoke. White, flaming hair danced dangerously on his head, as if daring someone to touch it. He was very muscular and had a jump suit of black and white with a flaming cape. In the middle of he's chest he had the same D with a smaller P inside as Danny. His eyes were blood red; he had fangs and a snake-like tongue.

"Finally, out of the stupid piece of shit," he said to himself.

"Excuse me, but I freed you for one purpose and one purpose only-"Dolores didn't get to finish, for the ghost started to choke her.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially a pink toad like you," the ghost snapped, glaring at the Ministry member. The dark phantom smirked, twisting her neck slowly. He tossed the lifeless body aside, turning back to face the purple knight. "You better scram or I'll turn you into nothing but ectoplasm," he threatened, glaring more coldly at the knight. It was rare for this phantom to ever show mercy, so it surprised him when the knight got onto one knee and bowed.

"I would be most honored to have someone as powerful as you as my master," Fright Knight spoke, looking up at the powerful ghost.

Phantom stared long and hard at the knight, obviously considering the offer. "Very well," he decided, turning to leave. "Rise and follow me, your Master." Oh, yes. Dan liked the sound of that.

The Golden Trio was shocked and scared of what they just saw. Something red shone in the corner of Harry's eye, earning Potter's curiosity. He stood from his place and ran to Dolores' dead body.

Harry checked her pulse, and frowned greatly when he found none. "She's dead," he stated. The rest of the trio felt sympathy for the witch, knowing no one deserved this.

Harry, letting his curiosity get the better of him, checked his ex-professor's coat pocket. He pulled out a glowing red sphere, energy swirling inside as if trying to hypnotize someone… Or something.

"That can't be what I think it is," she whispered, barely loud enough for anyone near to be able to hear, "I thought it was only a legend!"

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked, anxious for some answers.

"Over the winter holidays, I read a book by some Isaac Showenhower. It was basically a dictionary for ghostly artifacts; and this was one of them. If I'm correct, all you have to do is call for Danny and he'll come. Well…only if it was Dolores who was controlling him, that is," the young witch explained. The boy-who-lived looked down at the sphere with hate-filled eyes.

"Please come here, Danny," Harry whispered, praying to anyone who'll hear. He just wanted his brother to return. He was, after all, the only family Harry had.

And they waited. And waited. They waited some more, ignoring the ticking of a non-visible clock. Eventually, the hard, cold fact set in.

"Mates, we should get going. Danny's not coming," Ron said, stating the dreaded feeling.

"No! We're not going anywhere!" Harry yelled, pushing the feeling away.

"Harry, he's not coming," the Weasley boy tried again, adding more stress to his voice.

"Ron, when Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets, you and I didn't give up, but when it's my brother you're ready to just let it go! How is that fair? Is it fair that he's forced to do stuff he doesn't want to?" Harry fumed, letting all the tension, anger, sadness, any emotion he had been forcefully containing out.

Ron looked to the floor, refusing to meet his best friend's hateful gaze.

Harry then turned around ready to go upstairs when…

"Harry, Danny's here," Hermione squealed.

Harry, forgetting all about the past threat, dropped the sphere. It fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The blue-eyed, raven-haired boy blinked twice, and then was tackled by his brother in a massive hug. A group hug was issued, officially squeezing any air Danny had in him, out.

Finally, the three released the hybrid, letting Danny catch his breath. "Guys, not saying that I don't appreciate it, but what happened?" Danny asked with honest confusion. The whole group launched into telling him the whole story, ending with the strange ghost that killed Dolores. At the mention of the dark phantom, Danny's face paled to a deathly white.

"Did the ghost have a DP sign on he's chest like mine?" the Halfa asked, feeling he's stomach doing back flips.

"Yes, why bro?" Harry asked, feeling more anxious then before.

"I can't believe it! How could she do that?" Danny mumbled, a feeling of harsh emotions now overwhelming the Potter.

"Danny, who is he?" Hermione asked. Being in the dark was not her thing, something that was always proven every year. Danny looked at her with sad eyes and, like them, launched into Dan Phantom's story. He explained about C.A.T test, Vlad Plasmius –or Masters–, another hybrid, how this is supposed to happen ten years from now, and how Dan Phantom is he's future self.

After hearing Danny's, story the trio was in total shock. How could sweet Danny, protective Danny, Harry's little brother Danny, turn into _that?_

"But I made a promise to my friends and adopted family to never become that!" Danny suddenly burst, his blue eyes glowing the haunting green. "And just 'cause they're dead doesn't mean I won't keep it. I promise I'll never become that!" In a ghostly calm voice, he added, "I always keep my promise."

The others nodded, taking Danny's word.

In an unknown location, unknown by many a secret deal was made between Dan Phantom and Lord Voldemort.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

When Danny and the golden trio got to Hogwarts nothing really mattered. Everything went by in a blur for Danny as he walked to his dorm. Harry sent a worried glance at his brother but Danny ignored it. _How am I going to win against Dan? I barely got away last time and that was because Clockwork helped me…_

That night Danny only stared at the stars wishing for the time that everything was much … simpler. Yes that's the word. A time before he needed to worry about becoming Dan or fighting and evil wizard the sounded like his name was Moldywort. Like, really who names themselves that? He shook his head, he was getting off track

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

_Stupid clock, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, _Danny thought with a grim look on his face. That's when something caught his attention… the clock… it just…stopped. He shoots out of bed and looked around when he spotted a familiar figure.

"Watch 'a doing here Clockwork?" Danny wondered with honest curiosity. Hey wouldn't you if the ghost of time appeared in your room?

"Hello Daniel, it's nice to see you haven't changed," Clockwork said changing from a toddler to a young adult, which caused Danny to winder how did it fell knowing you didn't have a real age? Somehow Clockwork knew what he was thinking and chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you're not here to only say hello are you?" Danny asked… okay more like stated. Clockwork only shook his head.

"Daniel you must be aware that your enemy as a new ally and that in this fight the whole world depends on it, not only the wizard world or the human zone but also the ghost zone.

"With that said you need to find this Horcrux. They are used to split once soul into different objects of this person's choice. For Voldamort these objects are tiara, a necklace, a small trophy, a small ring, his snake and your brother." When he said that Danny's heart fell into his stomach but before he could make out a word Clockwork continued.

"You use to be one but thanks to the ectoplasm that went into your body when you turned on the portal the soul that was in you died."

"So you're saying that all I need to do is find them, shot them and they'll be died?" Danny asks, wondering why is sounded just a bit too easy…

Clockwork only nodded but before he left he turned to Danny, "Just remember nothing is easy so don't let your guard down,"

Danny was, well, confused. What should he do? He couldn't just leave his brother just to go find this thingys, well could he? But the whole world depended on Harry's and his victory on this fight and wouldn't it be easier to go after them now?

With his mind made up he turned to Phantom and left a note for Harry and left. There was no more time to waste he had a world to save. _That sounded better in my head…_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm this fast... well i dpnt own anything but the plot._

_Okay so where do I start looking?_ Danny thought as he was flying around the huge castle of Hogwarts. Clockwork had told him that seven Horcruxs. He said they were a part of a person's soul so with that thought in mind he want looking if there were any in the school. Danny assumed that, like they were in a way a ghost, his ghost sense could find them.

Danny looked in Slythrin first, thinking one might be there because the stupid guy who thought splitting his soul in seven different pieces was a great idea did live there like during WWll. Wait; now thinking about it how old was Voldamort? For all we know he might be 66 or something! _Danny this isn't the time to wonder how old that guy is, we're on a mission_. With that happy thought he looked around the dorm invisible to find… nothing. Well almost nothing he did find Malfoy sleeping in what seemed to be pink boxers! This is great blackmail! Danny took a picture with his camera, which just appeared out of nowhere and left the dorm.

It was already 1am and Danny didn't even find a clue as to where that stupid thing is!

"I swear if I don't find to quick I'm going to die… again," whispered Danny well floating through a wall into the Headmaster's living space. At the moment a blue wisp of air came out of his mouth. The halfa looked around to see if there was any ghost who could have triggered his ghost sense to find the he was alone with a sleeping Dumbledore. That's when he noticed a horrible feeling coming across his body. He felt like a wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there and it wasn't helping that some strange whisper was edging him on.

**Go, you could do it you have nothing. You are nothing. Leave now you have the chance. Everyone will leave you, no one loves you.** It kept whispering over and over again he couldn't help it Danny just wanted to scream, to leave this place and never come back.

_This are not my thoughts, their someone else's,_ the halfa thought scanning the area for anything unusual and his eyes landed on a small blood red ring on his headmaster's hand. Dumbledore's hand was a black, rotten color. Danny couldn't help but be a little disgusted by it.

Gently he phased the ring off the old wizard's hand and took it in he's hand. Right out of the blue a massive headache attacked he's head. It felt like Skulker **was** ripping Danny's "pelt". Danny wanted to scream to let the ring drop, run, and never, look back. But he didn't._ I need to do this._

It felt like forever when he opened he's hand to blast the ring into a million pieces when... it didn't work._ How didn't it work Clockwork said… Oh I get it!_ With that Danny gave a prayer to any god that would listen and begged this to work and that he'll make it out alive…

Danny turned invisible and intangible and went into the ring. Inside the ring was horrible and scary and all the bad things Danny could think of all rolled into one.

"This must be what Voldy's soul looks like," Danny mused before going into a battle stance and firing as much ecto-blasts he could, until he no longer could, and before Danny knew it he was thrown out of the ring. To-

With a huge crash he landed on the floor and before Dumbledore could notice what happened Danny left.

Danny really didn't know where to go next but from the stories Harry told him next was the Pink Toad's house.

Floating through the house Danny looked all over but could find anything. Most of you must be wondering how Danny got their so fast but in he's opinion it isn't hard to miss huge pink house. That is until he came into her room… it was horrible! Everything was pink! He wasn't over-dramatic over this color as Sam but there was so much pink a guy could take. Danny looked all over… but the drawers. The halfa really didn't want to look in there… would you, because if yes he would gladly tried places with you? But you are not here so the young wizard, halfa was stuck doing it himself. Inside Danny hoped that it wasn't there but he's ghost sense went off near it…_I will never live this down._

He closed he's eyes and just searched with his hands. _Oh my god did I just touch…_he opened his eyes to find he indeed was touching the Toad's bra. As fast as wind he throw it across the room and searched for the necklace. Finally he found it and did the same thing as he did with the ring but when he came out… let's just say he was face-to-face with the ghost of Dolores.

"Now what are you doing in my house!" She yelled._ Oh crud _was all Danny could think when a new headache was staring to form.

Please update it makes me smile =)


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own anything. This chapter is dedicated to all victims of the shooting because it wasn't fair that all there life's were cut short I hope they all rest in peace. _

'_Danny thoughts'_

'_**Dan thoughts'**_

_Okay….what do I do now? I have an anger she-ghost in pink right in front of me. I could try sucking her into the thermos…_

"You stupid half-breed answer this instance!" The Pink Ghost Toad yelled at me at the top of lungs

"Toad seriously you really need to chill," Danny said with one hand extended out reaching out for her. I knew my eyes were blue right now like when he's in human form. By now Dolores's face was a bright red ready to turn purple… Wait a minute how can a white ghost change colors? Anyway, before she opened her mouth to yell at poor Danny, he, of course, turned her to ice.

Now many of you must be confused and are thinking something along the lines of; can't Dolores just phase out of the ice. But the answer is no mainly because 1) wizard ghost are not very strong and on rare occasion they do turn up like normal muggle ghost but this occasion is not one of them, and 2) only ghost with an ice core can phase out.

_Hey I should become an ice sculpture! This well be my first piece of art __The Wicked Toad of the West…__ Never mind I'll just give her to Frostbite, _Danny thought soon shaking his head and sucking her into the thermos. But know how to find the other Horcruxs? With that last thought, a shudder and a look around Danny left the home sacred for life._ I'm never going to live this through._

Counting on he's fingers, Danny found out that he only needed three more evil, soul sucking, creepy jewelry to go. Like, really did Moldy- he meant Voldemort, have a thing for old boring stuff? Why the heck are wizards so scared of him, yes he might have killed both sets of parents Danny's ever had but that only made him… well anger, which was the shortest way to put it. Maybe even the need for revenge but that's it. The person he was scared of was the new enemy involved in the war, Dan. With a shudder Danny left that thought for later and concentrating on looking for the bank… Wells Fargo. What was it called Greencoins, Greedgods, Greekgods; no it wasn't any of those. Gringotts! That's what it's called!

When he got there, invincible, Danny couldn't help but stare. _Wow, this place is huge._ Now looking around, how was he supposed to find a Horcruxs? _Maybe by looking around I can find it._ And that's what he did. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours and Danny was so bored! He couldn't take it anymore! Was it just him or were those walls moving? Wait, they are moving! So being Danny, or really anybody, he followed the little elf-goblin thing into the wall. But as soon as he stepped in the wall, it closed behind him. _Damn. Why is it always me getting stuck in these stupid walls? I didn't even mean to this time!_ Danny sighed and with that a cold puff of air came out, like when it's really cold outside and you can see your breath. But this didn't mean it was cold outside it meant a ghost was nearby._ Please don't let it be-_

"Hello Danny-Boy,"_ Him…_

"Dan what are you doing here!" growled the young halfa with piercing green eyes.

"You know the usually, using people, making evil schemes about how to make your life a miserable hell, and let us not forget a way to _**kill you**_," The older of the two said casually as if they were talking about the weather. With what his evil future self said Danny shot an ectoblast from the palm of his hand towards Dan's chest. All Dan did was laugh and soon a hole was in the middle of his chest were his younger self shot him, but as soon as it was there the hole was gone.

"Stupid, little, naïve Danny thinking he can stop me, one of the most powerful ghost that ever existed!" bragged the 24 year old.

"I stopped you once and I can do it again!" countered the wizard. "I did get new abilities, ones you'll never get!" Soon Danny's eyes turned an icy blue and out of the palms of his hand come out a blue beam of light. This was enough ice to cause a blizzard and both of the ghosts in the room knew it but Dan didn't look the slightest worried. With one wave all the ice melted. Danny, drained of most of he's energy, looked weakly up towards his elder.

"I told you before Danny-Boy, I'm the strongest ghost to ever walk on the Earth, and someone as weak as you can't stop me," one dramatic speech later the older ghost turned his back and was ready to leave when…

"You are not that powerful… if …. You were … you could…. Take …. Take me on by, by yourself," whispered the younger of the two taking in as much oxygen as he could but sounding very cocky as he said this. And as Danny was getting on his feet in his famous fighting stance, Dan was just as quick, if not quicker. By grabing Danny by his throat and maybe cracking his jaw, Dan affectively made the halfa whimper and look at him with a small ounce of fear.** Lets make it more than an ounce, **hethought holding Danny's throat tighter cutting off his air supply. Danny was starting to panic and for once he felt fear for himself, for his life. He clawed at the hands but they wouldn't loosen and soon he started to see black in his vision.

"I might not kill you just yet. Nighty, nighty Danny-Boy," Was all he heard before everything went to black.

The next time he woke up, the halfa realized he was on a nice warm bed rather than the cold hard floor. Looking around Danny noticed he was back at his dorm._ Was this all a dream?_ Touching his neck, the youngest Potter winced._ No it wasn't, I have the bruises to prove it._ Looking down at his body he looked pretty beat up but what surprised him was the he was alive and that on the nightstand to his left a small trophy like object was there. So was a note attached to the said object?

**Hello Dan-Dan hope you get the gift I got you it's more like a goodbye present anyway.**

**Can't wait for our next meeting but next time you won't be so lucky I'll even kill Harry and your friends right in front of you. HAHAHA such nice thoughts….**

**With much worst wishes well me of course.**

After reading the note Danny want as pale as a ghost.

Thanks for reading and please think of the children killed in the shooting and pray for them please.


	17. Chapter 17

I Don't own anything.

Well, we should let poor Danny rest for a while he does deserve it. So come and fallow as we go check on Harry. To catch you up when Danny left, he left a note, Harry read it, and to not take up all your time on telling you how he reacted let's just say he got _really _angry. All that day Harry went to classes feeling, well, numb he barely got he's brother back and he left once more. On top of that Danny would most likely have to repeat this year. Oh look at him acting exactly like Hermione; Harry rolled his eyes at that thought. But he couldn't help it but worry about the half ghost he was his brother. But something that made the wizard feel a thing other than numbness would be when he thought about how Danny was getting caught up in a war that was mainly Harry's. That's when some jealous seeped in. Why did Danny his, _younger brother_ get all the powers and the important information? Why did Harry only get stupid headaches and an annoying voice in his head? The wizard shock his head, there was no point in getting mad about this nothing was going to change what specie he was a part of.

Anyway, that's how the past two days went, that is until today. When he entered his dorm room the older wizard saw his brother clutching a note and head bowed down. Harry was a little worried about the halfa, he didn't expect to find the other so… depressed.

"I can't believe it," whispered Danny. Curiosity took a hold of Harry so he had to ask what was wrong. Who wouldn't?

"Danny what's wrong?" Harry asked slowly moving closer to the halfa. Looking closely at Danny, Harry noticed that he looked really beat up. Around his neck was a sickly purple-blue bruise, and in general Danny looked tired, most likely from the lack of sleep.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about Harry," Danny whispered in a raspy voice. Well, he knew that he was a mess, no point in denying that, but Harry didn't need to know the reason why. Harry already had to deal with the Dark Lord, he didn't really need Danny going on about how he's **future-self **teamed up with the evil wizard.

"I hate that," whispered Harry starting to feel anger boil inside him. Seriously, why couldn't Danny understand that he only wanted to help? Why was everything so difficult?

"Harry-", Danny was cut off by a smack to the back of the head. Harry couldn't help it Danny was just being so stupid! But soon he noticed how his little brother visibly winced from the impact. Did he really hit him that hard?

"I'm sorry. But really Danny we're family, if you can't tell me what's going on, who will you tell? This well be eating you from the inside out and all you're doing is letting it. Can't you see that all I'm doing is trying to help? I know you've been through different things then me but I can understand you if you just let me," Harry was panting the end of his speech feeling the anger slowly fade. That's where he jinxed himself because when he heard Danny laugh under his breath the anger came back with full force. Did Danny really think this was all joke? "What's so funny?" the older teen said with a voice full of venom.

"You sound exactly like Jazz when she lectured me. But you have a point I should tell you but please don't freak out," Danny gave in. Who wouldn't? Harry showed that he was deeply concerned about what happened to him. With that thought Danny came out and told his story, the story about **him.** He told Harry everything from cheating on the test, falling into Clockwork's tower, to meeting his future self and finally when he thought he lost everyone he deeply cared about. Harry listened to ever word he said soaking it in like a sponge, but it still didn't answer his question.

"Little brother I'm not really fallowing how this all has to do with what you're worried about,"

"Remember I told you that the fight ended with me handing the thermos that held Dan to Clockwork?" asked Danny; Harry nodded, "Well Dan escaped and has teamed up the Voldemort." Harry felt his blood run cold. From what he heard about Danny's future self he would be nearly impossible to beat, more so than the actual person who started this whole war! Dan seemed like the type of ghost who wouldn't care that got in his way, and would only kill them without mercy. He should know Harry did see Danny's future self kill the Pink Toad in front of his eyes.

Danny saw Harry going into deep thought about what he just said and couldn't help but yawn. Harry was right he needed to get these problems off his chest and by telling his older brother help quite a lot. But right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep and with that he let the world disappear for a while. The world can keep itself out of trouble for a while, right?

Harry turned to ask his brother on last thing but noticed that he was asleep. The wizard smiled, his little brother needed his rest and he did go through so much maybe even more than Harry himself. He didn't know how he himself would deal with knowing that any mistake he made could resolute with the whole world going into darkness. But Harry didn't think about that any further, put a blanket around the half ghost and left without another sound.

("I get an allowance?")

Soon the eldest Potter was walking to dinner with a million thoughts racing through his mind. It really made everything a lot harder. Not only did they have to defeat Voldemort but Dan Phantom too! Was fate really that cruel? Fate could've at least made sure his brother wasn't a part of this war but apparently saving the world ran in the family. What next, a demigod cousin who also has a prophecy over his head? Ha, that would happen when Ron won't touch a thing on his plate, and we all know that well never happen. Anyway, how were they supposed to win this war now? Everything was going wrong and by the looks of it they didn't have much of an advantage.

"Harry, why thinking so hard?" asked Ron, who Harry didn't see walk beside him "Is it about Danny? I told you he'll came back,"

"It's not that Ron it's what Danny told me," Harry told Ron half-heartily but all he was thinking about was how to prevent the end of the world.

"Danny's back? What did he tell you?" asked the ginger curiose as to what got his friend thinking so hard that he could see steam coming out of the other's hears.

"He told me that…" How to put this? Harry was sure Danny didn't want for him to tell the whole world that there was a huge chance for the halfa to turn evil. "Someone, a very powerful someone, has decide to join Volda- I mean You Know Who." Ron only shrugged not thinking much of it.

"What's the big deal mate? You and Danny could beat 'em,"

"That's the thing Ron, remember the ghost who killed Dolores?" asked Harry feeling a little frustrated, Ron nodded, "That's the 'someone' I was talking about."

"Bloody hell, Harry we need to tell Hermione!" Harry nodded in agreement; Hermione was a part of this as much as Ron, Danny and himself. Both were soon seen running to the Great Hall.

When they got there, both were panting and had a small coat of sweat on their foreheads. Looking around, their eyes landed on the a young witch reading a book at their usual spot on the table. Approaching her, she put her huge book down and glared at them.

"What took you two so long?" She yelled. Hermione always saw herself as very patient, she did have to deal with this two for about six years now, but this was just waning down the patience she had for this two. Quickly the boys, or more like Harry, explained everything before they felt the wrath of the witch. Hermione only stared at them, stood up and told them they had to tell the headmaster. The Trio then went walking down the hall, once more, to Dumbledore's office. In a matter in minuets they were soon in front of the secret entrance that lead the Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops," Harry whispered and with those words the secret passage opened. All three quickly went in and knocked at the doors, meaning to be polite.

"Come in," came the voice of their beloved headmaster. But when they came in, all were surprised that Snape was there.

"Excuse me," he snarled at them before walking out, sending a glare Harry's way. All was silent until Dumbledore saw it feat to ask what they needed to tell him and for the third time this day Harry explained what happened. Dumbledore looked at his hands. This war was getting harder to fight and at this rate they might as well lose.

"I need you to look for some objects," Said the old wizard.

"What objects Professor?" Hermione asked wondering why he would send them to do such a… a, well, normal thing.

"This objects are what ties Voldamort to the world without them he would disappear," Dumbledore said in a haunting voice. The trio was going to ask more about it when a large wail was heard throughout the castle. Everywhere in the school, people covered their ears trying to block the horrible noise. Dumbledore and the trio looked out the window to find an army of Death Eaters and in front of it all were two beings. One being the Dark Lord himself and another who was the ghost Harry, Ron and, Hermione say kill Dolores. All shivered when they saw that the ghost was the one making the sound. The castle shock, everything was falling and in some parts of the castle huge chunks were falling apart.

Dumbledore quickly fled from the office, he had to get the teachers together. The Trio couldn't take their eyes off the window. At least they'll be safe in there for a while, thought Dumbledore.

In a matter of milliseconds all the teachers, including Dumbledore, went outside to the perimeter of the school casting a spell which made a sphere-like shield around the school. Dumbledore was in front of the entrance, making the strongest part there. But before he finished he saw a light zoomed right passed him.

**In the office**

Looking out the window Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the teachers make a shield around the school. But what was the light that came out of the entrance? Harry could only hope that the light wasn't the person he thought it was…

**Outside**

The wail stopped when the ghost was pushed down.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Said Dan standing up from the punch he received, "Danny-boy when will you understand that you can't win?"

"I will never give up when it comes to protecting innocent people who sometimes don't even deserve it," declared Danny. Everyone in the castle gasped. Was Danny Potter really going up against this ghost? Even with his strange powers he would surly fail. But no one could help but feel the small ray of hope Danny gave them that they did have a chance to win this war.

"Do what you want Danny-boy as long as I get to kill you," said Dan and with that he through the first punch. And so, the war stared.

Thanks to all who reviewed! And Please do once more I love them and they make me happy!


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in like forever but I've been busy with getting ready for my first year of high school so I had major writes bloke. Anyway I hope u guys enjoy this chapter. ****Danny's thoughts**

Dan was looking at Danny with hungry eyes, thinking how good Danny's blood splattered on his shirt. But even with this fact Danny didn't back down. He was tired of living in fear, of becoming him, living in fear about which mistakes would be the end of him,and most importantly he was tired of Dan. Yes, shit has happened, finding out his whole adopted family was wiped of the face of the earth, but this just proves that he can never turn his back on anyone, even when these people might be able to defend themselves. Dan, on the other hand really wanted to strangle this kid. Really, why couldn't he see that he was way better than him?

"Dan, when will you ever give up?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing brighter than the sun, nearly making everyone watching shrink away in fear. But Dan only laughed, a hollow laugh full of hate, giving of the feeling of evil and power.  
>"Not untill you lie dead beneath my feet," the ghost answered.<br>"Well, than, you're never giving up are you?" The younger said with a smirk and before anyone could realize it, a green ectoball was shot at Dan. The older deflected it with a wave of his hand and countered with his own attack, but unlike Danny boy's, his beam being red. Danny easily dogged it but he just fell in Dan's trap. Right behind him a duplicate appeared taking a hold of Danny's neck, the duplicate sent a shock of electricity down the halfa's let a bloody, stomach-churning scream, followed by multiple laughs, most coming from Dan and his duplicates. Danny is kind of ashamed to admit it, but he was ready to pass out, the pain was too much to bare. **Damn Dan and his stupid advanced powers, powers he's had far longer than himself.**  
>"Seems to me that your funeral is coming earlier than you expected," Dark Danny announced in mock sympathy, "Tell you what, you die and I'll pick some nice blue roses for your grave."<br>Through gritted teeth Danny responded, "Thanks...but no thanks." Danny couldn't fail now, like seriously this fight barely began! With that in mind he clawed at the hand around his neck and swung his leg back to kick the fake Dan's shin. Caught by surprise the clone let Danny go and taking his chance Danny flew straight to Dan trying, but failing to hit him. Dan just dogged, till he saw it fit to drive his palm right into Danny's stomach. This shouldn't have hurt that much, but the ghost's palm was charged with ecto-plasm. **Danny, your fighting is turning sloppy,at this rate your good as dead**, the younger thought to himself. Which was true, if Danny continued to fight sloppy around Dan, Dan was going to kill him a hundred times over.  
>The whole school held their breaths. It was hard to believe how easily they turned their backs on Danny, the boy everyone considered a freak, and here he was fighting to defend them all. They would wince every time Danny was hit and right now no one could bare to take their eyes off the fight and feel their hope plummet with every hit Danny Potter took.<br>The atmosphere was very hopeless, like everyone knew the youngest Potter was going to lose no matter what. Danny felt anger rush through his body.  
>"Why can't you just leave me and everyone else alone?" Danny growled, his eyes glowing brightly. Everyone watching held their breath once more. Both radiated off a feeling of power.<br>"'Cause you're just so damn fun," Dan said laughing at Danny's face even more. With that said Dan made a red ecto-ball in his hand and throw it at Danny. The younger halfa saw this and easily moved out of the way, throwing one himself. But what he failed to notice was right behind him, a duplicate stood once more. Danny mentally scowled himself. Why did I fall for that trick again? The duplicate easily took Danny's hands holding them above his head. "Aww look-y here a stupid kid who doesn't know his place," Dan mocked with a fake look of concern. But Danny promised one way or another the was going to smack that stupid grin off his face. But what Dan soon noticed was that his younger self's eyes were turning an icy blue, almost like the human side he disposed of a long time ago. In a matter of seconds the duplicate restraining Danny had ice crawling on his arms. The ice easily traveled up towards his head, putting out the copy of Dan's hair out, and down until the whole copy was an ice sculpture.  
>"Ha, I like this ice sculpture, and I'm going to like it even better when it's the real Dan," the younger halfa said, before once more turning to his opponent.<br>"Danny, Danny, when will you ever learn. No matter what you do, where you go, you will always turn into me," Dan laughed evilly and holding his right hand up he created white fire. Okay now that was a huge shocker. Since when could Dan do that? Well thinking about it, it did make sense considering he had flames for hair.  
>The elder throw the fire at Danny but it didn't hit him, instead going pass him. The younger Potter was going to make a joke about how Dan was loosing his touch but the ghost only smirked. Soon the fire was encircling the wizard spinning faster and faster, until Danny was inside a ball of fire. Danny stared to panic, he had an ice core and was in a fire ball... These things don't mix! At first he tried freezing the fire but as soon as he has able to conjure up some ice it would melt. He should have known that wouldn't work but, it was worth giving it a try.<br>**Danny think, think think think** our hero thought well banging his head with his hand for an answer. Wait, he was a wizard with some luck he might have not forgotten his wand. Looking in his pockets...never mind he forget he didn't have any pockets. Danny was out of ideas, all his powers wouldn't work; ice would melt, ecto-balls would make the fire worse,intangibility... Now Danny really thought he was stupid. How the heck did he forget he could pass through objects? He was a ghost for Pete's sake! Gathering up what little strength he had left, he turned intangible and passed right through the flames. As soon as Danny was out of the flames his wand fell out of his pocket... Really, his wand decides to show up now? Before the young halfa could go any further with this train of thought he was hit with a red ecto-ball.  
>"Danny boy, why didn't you just stay inside the ball, was it a little to warm for your liking?" Dan laughed at his own, not very creative, joke. Danny getting tired of the elder's laugh flew towards him throwing punches in his direction. But Dan easily avoided them and when Danny would get an almost shot Dan would punch the younger's stomach. Having enough of this childish fight Dan used his ecto-energy constructions ability to form ropes out of ecto-energy effectively tying up Danny and throwing him towards the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters seeing this got out of the way and when the younger Potter was lying defenseless on the ground all took out their wands and shout every painful spell his way.<br>Screams were heard throughout the Hogwarts grounds snapping every good wizard out of their trance and reminding them that the war wasn't over and that all of them had to help.

Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and quickly asked,"Professor what are the objects?" Dumbledore quickly listed all the objects and trio soon realized it was too late to go looking for all of them.  
>"Harry, Ron Hermione, do not fret for there are four of these horcrux in this very school. One of which is Voldemort's snake and the other being Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," the elder informed.<br>"But Professor the diadem is lost no one's ever seen it," Hermione said worry etched in her voice  
>"And what about the other two? Harry can't stop You-Know-Who without the other two," asked Ron.<br>Dumbledore only smiled sadly,"That is for Harry to hear and only Harry." Then the Professor proceeded to whisper the other two horcruxs in the elder Potter's ear. Harry only nodded making sure his face was clear of any emotion. All three were about to leave when Hermione noticed something very peculiar.  
>"Ron, Harry, listen," the only female in the room instructed. The trio stopped and listened for what felt like forever, at least to Harry. he couldn't just stand there and hear his brother's screams... Danny wasn't screaming anymore... That's when reality hit them...<br>"Danny!" Harry screamed in panic for his younger brother, but his voice was drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the school. It was high, cold and very clear. The temperature in Hogwarts dropped but no one was sure if it was because of the voice or because of a ghost... The voice came from everywhere yet no one was there at all, it was impossible to pin point where it came from. A few students, had guesses as to who the voice belonged and its sad to say that they were right.  
>"I know you are preparing to fight," screams were heard from students clutching their heads in terror. "Your efforts are futile, just like young Daniel Potter's. He couldn't defeat my army and I personally got rid of him. I don't want to do the same to all of you. i have great respect for the teachers in Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." There was silence soon after and everyone let the Dark Lord's words settle. Danny...died? Everyone thought. Harry felt himself fall to his knees with tears falling freely down his face. Once again he lost a family member to Voldemort .<br>"Give me Harry Potter," Danny's killer said,"and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.  
>"You have until midnight."<br>That gave them a total of five hours to decide. the sun began to set but no matter what today was Danny's death day and will be Harry's death as while.

**Thanks for all who reviewed, alerted, or favorited and because of you all I promise to add another chapter around this week. Also shout out to a guest called Peter Pen and their awesome idea! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi I'm back! Anyway I was kinda sad I only got 3 reviews last chapter. But a way the next chapter.**

After Voldamort's announcement everything was quiet and for a few seconds it was like the world was holding still, like time had stopped. Through out the school it was so quiet you could here a pin drop from the other side of the building. Harry let himself feel shocked about this whole situation but as soon as he let everything settle he was on the move sprinting away from the office.  
>"HARRY!" Both Ron and Hermione screamed. Ron ran right after Harry but Hermione's arm was caught by the elder in the room.<br>"Hermione, look where everything ends up to find what you need," Dumbledore said before letting her go. The witch looked at her Professor with questioning eyes.  
>"But Professor aren't you going to help?" She asked.<br>But the older was just shaking his head, meaning no,"This war isn't mine to fight but Harry's." Hermione wanted to say more but, she couldn't waste anymore time as it is, she had to go help her friends not argue with an old wizard. So with that she turned back and ran right after Harry and Ron.

"Harry, how are we going to find the horcruxs? They could be anywhere in this castle," Ron stated. The Chosen One looked puzzled by this question. How were they going to find the diadem? This castle was huge and they didn't have enough time to search the whole school. Panting was heard behind them, and when they turned around they noticed it was Hermione.  
>"I...know...where...it...is," she said between pants. Both boys turned to look at her with shocked and surprised faces, "Stop... Staring...at me ... Like...like I grew...two heads." Soon Hermione explained how she knows where the diadem is.<br>"Look where everything ends up, how is that a clue? There a billions of places it could still be!" The ginger exclaimed.  
>"But that's just it a place where everything ends up has to be hidden, which leads to me thinking the diadem is in the Room of Hidden things," exclaimed the brilliant, young witch. All three nodded, there was no time to waste they had to find and destroy the horcroxes. With that all three headed towards the Room of Hidden things.<p>

Entering the room was like entering your grandma's attic. The room was filled with stuff, to put it simple. Piles and piles of stuff like clocks, brooms, toys, chess pieces, anything and almost everything was here in the room. Harry started clutching his head, a whispering snake like voice, was screaming. He started walking and he noticed that when he moved to the left the voice disappeared but when he moved to the right the voice became louder. This was the closest lead Harry had the moment, so he followed the voice. The scream was at its loudest point and, a brown box was in front of him. The brown box was a beautiful shade of hazel brown and when Harry opened it, there it was, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Taking out his wand, Harry used a simple fire spell to destroy it but it didn't work. The diadem was still whole, and shinning as beautifully as it was before he used the fire spell on it. How was he going to destroy this?

On the other side of the room Ron and Hermione were also looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, but to no avail. That is until Ron stubbed his toe against a metal object.  
>"What did you do Ronald?" Asked Hermione, getting annoyed by Ron's silent scream. The ginger didn't answer but look down to see what stopped his toe, and when he looked down, much to his amazement, was Gryffindor's sword.<br>"Bloody hell, what is this doing here?" He said as he picked up the sword. Hermione's eyes widened, the same question running through her mind.  
>"We... We should get Harry," she told her (boy)friend. With that they walked towards the area Harry was at with the sword in hand. Imagine how surprised they where when they saw their friend trying to burn and break the diadem.<br>"Mate, try this!" Ron yelled the throwing the sword towards the green-eyed wizard. The silver Gryffindor sword landed right in front of Harry but before he could even reach for it...  
>"Hey Potter!" Yelled Draco, a Slytherin that almost, if not all, Gryffindor's hate.<br>"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Harry as he picked up the sword and the diadem.  
>"I was sent here to kill you and kill you I shall," with that said Draco and his goons started to set the whole room on fire. Unluckily, Draco's plan wasn't well thought out because if the Golden trio died so will he. All of them were trapped right in the middle of the room with a fire coming closer and closer.<br>"Good job Malfoy, not only you'll die but we'll die too," the ginger said with as much venom and sarcasm in his voice.  
>"Oh, shut up Weasly, at least I'd I die rich and happy. You died like the low-life, poor, muggle-lover you really are," the Slytherin sneered.<br>As both were busy bickering, Hermione, being as clever as ever, looked around at her surroundings and noticed three brooms. Taking all three in hand she passed one to Harry.  
>"Hey Ron catch!" The young witch yelled. Turning around Ron plucked the broom from the air and got on.<br>"See who's about to die now, but look at the bright side you die rich and happy," mocked the Weasly as he got on the broom and got into the air, high enough so the Slytherins wouldn't be able to catch him.  
>As the Golden trio was flying away with the sword and diadem,Harry dared to look back, he instantly felt guilt take a hold of his gut.<br>"Guys lets go back."  
>"That's what we're doing mate," Ron answered not catching on.<br>"Harry you can't possibly mean..." Hermione didn't finish her though due to the green-eyed wizard nodding. Both turned back to rescue the Slytherins, as Ron groaned but he too went back to help.  
>"Harry if we die helping them, I'm going to kill you," he yelled at his best mate.<br>Flying back to where they were they noticed that Draco, and his goons were climbing a mountain of stuff trying to not get burned. The Golden trio took their chance and swooped in each taking one of the Slytherins.  
>Draco felt someone grave his arms and assumed it was a Death Eater sent to rescue them but when he looked up, to his great surprise, there was no Death Eater but Harry Potter himself.<br>When all three were finally out of the Room of Hidden Things. Draco was taken by his shirt collar.  
>"If you don't answer me truthfully, I'll kill you Draco, I will throw you back in the the flames," whispered Harry with so much anger Malfoy only nodded. "Is Danny really dead and if so who killed him?"<br>"Yes, his dead but I'm not sure. I heard they dumped his body in the forest," Draco paused to let the information sit, "the person who killed him wasn't one, but every Death Eater that surrounded him. Dan weakened him to the point that he couldn't fight back and the Dark Lord shot the last spell before he died."  
>Hearing those words hurt more than a Crucio curse. Harry felt his whole world crumple and fall once more.<br>" I'm so sorry Harry," whispered Hermione putting and hand on his shoulder.  
>Harry wiped away some of the tears that began to fall again," it doesn't matter, what matters now is getting rid of Danny's killers."<br>Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how strong their friend was. And as that happened Draco and his goons ran away like the cowards they are. Harry took the sword in hand once more and hit the diadem and... Nothing happened, for about five seconds. As soon as those seconds passed the tiara turned to dust, but not without a scream coming from the Dark Lord himself.

Running down to the main hall the Golden trio noticed every wizard and witch was there with wands in hands, and even with the call of death looming over them the atmosphere was light. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione but before he could say anything...  
>SLAP<br>"Don't you dare do what I think your doing!" yelled Hermione, " it's not going to help anyone, and everyone doesn't want to lose you!"  
>"She's right Harry, and how well we know if the Dark Lod is telling the truth?" Ron pointed out, Harry smiled at there concern and promised not to go. Both his friends nodded, feeling like they accomplished their goal but what they didn't notice was that Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.<p>

When everyone was distracted, the elder Potter left making sure to not make a sound. As he walked to the Forbidden Forest, Harry couldn't help but remember his years with his friends and in this school, and how it was going to end like this the whole time. When he reached a small patch clear of any trees Harry stopped.  
>"Here I am Voldemort, just like you wanted!"<br>Stepping out of the shadows was the Dark Lord himself," the Great Harry Potter, come here to die alongside his brother." At the mention of Danny, Harry felt his blood boil. How dare he speak of Danny that way? As if he was nothing more but a mere ant? The evil wizard took a step to the side the reveal his little brother's body. Immediately, Harry went towards Danny's body cradling him in his arms as he too closed his eyes for the last time.  
>"Avada Kedavra!" Harry fall next to Danny's body. But what no one noticed was glowing red eyes coming from the shadows,<br>"Great job Voldy, you just made my job a lot easier," Dan Phantom said as he stepped out of the shadows with a snake in his hands,  
>"Put her down," demanded the Dark Lord, but the ghost only charged up his hands with a red ectoball, killing the snake.<br>"Did you really think I'll team up with you?" Dan laughed," I work alone, and you, my friend, are only a pawn." With that said the ghost charged up his ecto-energy a shot Voldemort, killing him instantly. "I can't believe it, and here I thought killing you would be more of a challenge."

Walking towards the Potter's bodies he through them over his shoulder. " Let's which wizards are smart enough to join me," the evil ghost said as he broke down the barrier Hogwarts made and marching in, in front of the Death Eaters.

**Ta-da that's the chapter and please review, tell me hat you think, favorite and alert!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Guys, long time no see. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite, so lets get this chapter started! I don't own anything but the plot.**

Outside of Hogwarts's entrance everyone stood with bated breath as they waited for Harry to come back. A few hours after Harry left the school grounds, it was Hermione who noticed that the elder Potter was gone and assumed he followed through Voldemort's demand to go find him. It was she who told everyone who now stood outside the entrance. There was a large percentage who really thought that Harry was a goner, dead to be more precise. But no one spoke this thought out loud; no one wanted to be the one who diminishes everyone's small flare of hope.

Off into the distance a small dot formed. That dot soon turned into a man, with wild fiery hair. As the dot, now a man got closer it was noticed that he was carrying two sausage-like objects. Soon when the man got close enough to identify the two sausage shaped objects took form into two young boys, one being taller than the other. It was also noticed that the man wasn't Voldemort, as most were expecting, but the ghost Danny Potter was fighting, the one who killed him… Realization dawned in students and staff alike; the two boys were the Potters. Right behind the ghost was an army of Death Eaters, only a few yards away from their leader. But where was said leader?

"Why, hello," said the evil being, "I have a bit of an announcement. Remember that guy you people were so scared of? The one with no nose, well to put it gently, he's dead. And guess who killed him?"

"What do you expect from that, a big round of applause?" Hermione yelled as she cried tears of rage, "You were involved with the killing of Harry and you were the one who killed Danny!"

"Hermione!" yelled Ron; he knew this guy could kill her easily so he tried his best to quiet her. He didn't want to see his crush; he meant friend, get hurt or worse, dead.

"No Ron! He can't just come here like he owns the place just because he killed Voldemort! Especially after he killed our friend!" she yelled back just as frustrated as Ron. Why couldn't he see what she saw? With a snap of Dan's fingers two Death Eaters cast a spell on Hermione to restrain her and bring her to Dan's side.

"Hermione!" screamed everyone close to her. Dan, dropping the two bodies he was carrying, causing everyone to wince simultaneously, walked in front of the young witch.

"What a pretty young witch. Wouldn't it be just awful to ruin that face of yours?" the older ghost threatened as he flicked his snake like tongue in front her face.

"That is enough!" the headmaster Dumbledore yelled getting his wand out. Dan only looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Old man, you really think you can stop me," he laughed out in disbelief, "The only person with a small ounce to stop me was dear old Danny-boy and last time I checked he's dead!" Dumbledore, having enough of the Ghost's nonsense, stared casting a Stupefying Charm. Dan reflected with a flick of his hand, which created a dome like shield, which, like his eyes, was a bloody red. At this point many of the Death Eaters were pointing their wands at Dumbledore, all the staff and students were pointing their wands at Dan Phantom. It was almost like those old western movies that muggles watch, where the two guys are holding their guns to each other's heads, but no one shots.

Hermione seemed to be the least of the Death Eater's and Dan's concern, and, like many spells, if it's not renewed the spell will soon become weak enough to break. With that Hermione easily broke the binding spell, freeing herself from Dan's hold.

"Stupefy!"

Dan felt a small prick on his back, letting his head turn around to look behind him he noticed that little Hermione was free, almost like an owl. The witch screamed, causing everyone to look her way. How was Dan doing that? That should be humanly impossible.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Dan growled while his eyes glowed a dark, bloody red.

Ron, who started to panic, hurled spell after spell after spell at the Ghost. Everyone, following his lead, did the same, Dan only let out a horrible bone-chilling laugh.

"You really think you have a chance? I have powers you wouldn't believe! See this shield? The only way to break it is, oh wait there is no way to break it, unless I willingly get rid of it." Turning back and putting his full attention on the young witch his smiled grew to a crazy, dark, villainous smile. "Lets put a smile on that face," He said with glee as he threw an ectoball charged with electricity, Hermione's way.

Wizards and witches alike closed their eyes waiting for Hermione to scream in pain but nothing came, no scream, no death. Due to the ectoball being charged with electricity the inside of the shield was soon engulfed in smoke. Dan grinned; finally the fun was going to start. He knew that by killing the girl the 'good guys' would attack him causing them to get tired so quickly he would easily kill them all. He is a truly an amazing genius if he does say so himself.

When the smoke cleared, a the great shock dawned upon the crowd, a small green dome shielding Hermione, to see the two Potters standing outside of the dome with wands pointed directly at Dan.

"I'm back," said Danny Phantom in a singsong voice, "And guess who's going to kick your butt?"

"That's an easy question, we are," answered the one and only Harry Potter. Dan looked down. How the hell are these two bitches live?

"Is he surrendering?" whispered Harry to Danny. The Halfa gave him a look that screamed, no, why the hell would you ever think that? A laugh, a deep cruel laugh pierced the air like a knife through butter.

"I should have known. You never die willingly, do you?" the older ghost said with so much venom in his voice, his eyes hardened.

"Do you really think I'll die without a fight?" Danny said as he rolled his eyes, " And here I thought you knew me so well." As the young halfa distracted the older ghost Harry took Hermione by the hand. Whispering a small spell both domes opened, but only for a brief second. And as quickly as was humanly possible, both witch and wizard jumped through the small opening.

" 'Mione I need you to get everyone to go inside Hogwarts and into the dungeon,"

"Harry you can't be serious, you'll need all the back up you can get to stop that… that monster!" Hermione whispered as she pointed, with a shivering finger, to the dome where Danny and Dan were.

"I have all the back up I need with Danny. I mean it, if you don't get everyone out of here someone could get seriously hurt," the eldest Potter insisted. Hermione was going to argue, to tell him that he was crazy, how both of them needed more back up then each other but one look in his eyes and she knew that no matter what she said he would never listen. She gave in and nodded running into the crowd.

Harry then turned back to the scene behind him catching some of his brother's and the Dan's conversation.

"-like you."

"More like me… brother"

"No…not true"

"Don't deny…"

Having enough of this bits and pieces of the conversation, Harry muttered a spell under his breath.

_Not like him, not like him, not like him_ the newfound voice inside Harry's head said.

_**Danny?**_ He thought.

_Harry, thank god the spell worked,_ the youngest Potter thought back as Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_**What's the plan?**_

_When the shield drops get ready with a stupefying spell._

_**But Hermione already tried it and it failed.**_

As this conversation was going on Danny had double the trouble. He couldn't concentrate on the fight, which luckily, began after Harry and Hermione escaped. Multiple times after Harry and Danny began their conversation Danny had been nearly hit by an ectoball.

"Dodging, that's all you got Danny?" Dan yelled as he interrupted the brother's mind conversation, " Well your time's up." Four duplicates appeared, grasping Danny in a vice like grip. Dan coming closer, with each passing second, came to admire his work smirking as he charged his fist with electricity and punched Danny, satisfied with the scream he received.

_NOW! _Danny thought so loud it would have gave Harry a headache that could have lasted for lifetime, but before he could comprehend the order a horrible noise was heard. Death Eaters, who all assumed that there enemy retreated out of fear, fall to the floor covering their ears with their hands trying to block the horrible sound. The sound was nothing like they have ever heard; it was almost like a thousand pained souls crying out.

Down in the dungeons the noise shook walls, causing some to think an earthquake hit the area. People would still think that if not for the horrible noise that they could barely make out.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed in awe. Hermione finally understood what Harry meant and why he wanted everyone in their side out of the area.

Inside the shield Danny let out his ghostly wail throwing the duplicates off of him and causing them to disappear in a poof of smoke. Dan was pinned against the wall, losing some strength he couldn't keep up the shield any longer and soon the red dome disappeared. Even when the dome fell the noise went on and it felt like hours to Dan until it stopped.

Danny, feeling exhausted, fell to the ground turning back in Danny Potter/Fenton, now all he had to do was wait until Harry casted the spell. But minutes passed and nothing happened, noticing his brother was nowhere to be found and that their window of opportunity was slowly closing he screamed again. "Harry!"

Harry looked around him. Where was Dan and more importantly where was Danny?

"Harry!" The wizard being called turned in the direction of the voice and ran, ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Harry, don't run towards me, remember Dan!" Danny yelled as he noticed that his brother was running towards him. Said brother didn't really want to do what Danny demanded of him. Harry really wanted to check on his little brother to see if he was all right, but also knew that if he did they would miss a small chance at beating Dan. So with a heavy heart he ignored Danny and looked for the evil older version of his brother.

Finding him wasn't really that hard but approaching him was. Dan was standing up and brushing dust off of him and taking a chance and a breath, Harry ran towards the ghost. Said ghost had two to three bald spots and some of parts of his clothes were ripped. Dan was startled for a second before he started yelling at Harry.

"You really think you bet me!" Once more, the boy who lived took a deep breath and summoned a spell.

"Stupefy!" the spell hit him and unlike Hermione's spell, it stopped Dan dead in his tracks, but only for a few minutes. Harry tried not to panic, the thought of trying different spells crossed his mind, but he shook that thought out of his head. He trusted Danny and Danny told him to use only the Stupefy spell. With every spell the as shot at him the slower he got. Dan, getting really impatient, with what was going on flew out of the way of the next spell that was hurled his way. Soon enough every spell Harry throw Dan's way was easily dodged.

"Stop playing around, your time is up," the older version of Danny said the malice in his voice when he got close enough to Harry to be able to get a hold of his neck.

"Hey Dan, put Harry down!" the very familiar voice of Danny yelled. Dan dropped Harry to the ground and walked towards Danny. As they stood in front of each other, the young halfa looked calm as if he had everything under control. This angered the older ghost to no end. He wasn't supposed to look like that; he was supposed to look scared! With anger in his eyes, Dan formed an ecto-ball in his hands. Seeing this form behind, Harry yelled one more spell causing Dan to lose focus.

"Acido Fenton Thermos," whispered Danny in such a quite no one seemed to notice. Dan's attention was back on Harry.

"I should have just killed you."

"So why didn't you?" asked the wizard with some small cocky attitude seeping in. But before he could respond a horrible white light blinded him.

"I'll be back!' the ghost cursed.

"Sure you will," Danny said as he closed the thermos as he muttered a small locking spell. The boy who lived got up and walked toward his brother. There was a moment where both were just staring at each other, but soon the silence was broken by a breathless laugh.

"It's finally over," Harry giggled out. Danny joined in and nodded.

"We should tell the others that it's ok to come out," the halfa said with a smile. Voldemort was dead, Dan was trapped once more, and the Death Eaters being the useless bunch they are scattered the moment Dan was sucked into the thermos. So arm-in-arm, they walked toward their school to deliver the news, the war was over. At that moment Harry looked up at the sky and couldn't help but feel like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, that everything was going to get better, and with his newfound brother he could face anything. Maybe this is his biggest adventure.

**The End.**

**Thanks to everyone who was with me since the first chapter and the many more who joined me. As some of you noticed I did use some references to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and was wondering if I should go ahead and make a sequel. Please tell me your opinion, review, alert, and favorite! **


End file.
